spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
The Elder Scrolls VI: Invasion
The Elder Scrolls VI: Invasion is an fiction game-styled and the sixth installment in the main series of the franchise. Plot Seven hundred years have passed since the events of , and it is now 5E 724. The Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire suffered the most of the Cyrodiil which luckily to be damaged by the Orcish invasion, and to be on his last stand which later to be his death when he was killed by Shamar gro-Rogdul which he Usurped the Ruby throne which starts the Imperial Usurpation. The player starts the game which soon to be the last Snow Elf called Melgreah return to Nirn after frozen after 3000 years before. She went to her birth of Vjarkell Castle to discovered that she was then traveled to Cyrodiil which was soon to be in chaos since the Oblivion Crisis during the last year of the Third Era. She predeceased to go to Emperor Titus Septim III, the last monarch of the Second Septim Dynasty that go to the Orcish-controlled Imperial City to recovered the Leaked Plans of Shamar which was stopped and was revealed that Shamar wants to invaded other provinces. Narration Setting The sixth installment of The Elder Scrolls takes place in Cyrodiil where the peace is now troubled when King Shamar gro-Rogdul invading Cyrodiil to take the Ruby Throne by force, as well as the return of Hades the Tombtaker, Prince of the Dead and his UnDead Army which is also serves as its game's main antagonist. The Imperial province of Cyrodiil is the center and home of the powerful Cyrodiilic Empire and its geography consists is a varying land with the geography being swampy marsh-lands, snowy mountains, and mountainous forests and green fields. The province has nine counties and nine regions: Anvil in the Gold Coast, Bravil in the Nibenay Valley, Bruma in the Jerall Mountains, Cheydinhal in the Valus Mountains, Chorrol in the Colovian Highlands, the Imperial City in the Heartlands, Kvatch in the Gold Coast, Leyawiin in Blackwood, and Skingrad in the West Weald, each with a capital of the same name as the county. Gameplay Travel Skyrim retains the traditional open-world gameplay found in the Elder Scrolls series. The landscape can be freely roamed either in first person or third person point of view. Skyrim gives the choice of traveling on horseback, running, or walking. When a new location is discovered, it is added to the map. Thenceforward, the location can be fast-traveled to. Skills Eighteen different skills are employed to interact with the world. Some skills are used specifically for combat, such as the weapon-based skill One-Handed and the magic-based skill, Destruction. Other, more passive, skills, allow for the crafting of items such as through Smithing or enchanting. Leveling up happens when any of these eighteen skills are used to a certain point. Skills level up as well, and the player's overall level is contingent upon the levels achieved with each skill. The traditional Role-Playing Game concept of a class system has been abolished in Skyrim; it has been supplanted with a very free-form system that allows the use of perks. Perks unlock special abilities on each of the eighteen skill trees. One perk is awarded for each character level increase. Perks are skill-specific abilities, organized in a system of branching groups called "skill trees." One of many perks can be chosen from each time a level is gained. Player leveling extends somewhat further than in previous Elder Scrolls games, reaching a maximum level of 81 when all skills have been increased to 100; this limit is due in part to a significant sharpening of the experience curve for leveling after 50.Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Prima Official Game Guide Combat equipment Weapons and armor may be crafted by players at forges, and all gear may be improved upon using other crafting facilities provided that the player possesses the requisite skill levels and perks; this allows for a wide range of equipment variation and lets those characters with the highest skills outfit themselves with appropriately powerful equipment. The player can also enchant their weapons for extra damage and gain special abilities from them.